Taisl two
by Watrid the OC
Summary: Tails has a girlfriend, in a simulation.


Zooey, a vixen who is the love interest of Miles 'Tails' Prower, sat down on the seat at Meh Burger, a local burger bar in the village. And coincidently Tails actually sat down next to Zooey. "Hi Zooey!" He said after seeing her.

"Oh. Hi Tails!" The vixen replied. Tails one day had saved Zooey, so she had to at least like him. The next person/hedgehog/bandicoot/echidna/badger (Slash is and btw. There was no person, but 2 hedgehogs.) Sat down on a large table exactly where Tails and Zooey were sitting. "So there's the lovebirds you were talking about" Perci, a bandicoot, whispered to Sonic.

"Yeah. So, how's it going, Tails?" Said the hedgehog. Sonic could tell that Tails was looking dreamily at Zooey. "Ground control to Tails, ground control to Tails. Do you read?" Joked Sonic. They knew something was up with Tails, and they knew what, it was a few years (Five) after Tails had fell in love with Zooey, so they were both 15 then. Sonic knew that Amy had a crush on him and that is irrelevant to this, so they knew that Tails and Zooey would get married in four years, three years to really be partners. So that's where we are going! Through time in paragraphs and text. (Yay)

Year 1/4 (Now)

"Tails, Taiiiils? Grah." Muttered the hedgehog, trying to get Tails out of his trance before Zooey thought bad of him. "Sonic. Oh yeah! We were getting mediocre food at here, right?" Replied Tails after getting out of the trance. So they got some things and stuff and ate before going home or to Tails's workshop. (More like Tails's workshop) Tails had a bathroom, kitchen and bedroom in the workshop as he spent a lot of time in there. "Tails, are you, you know, in love with me?" Asked the vixen, quietly.

"Yes. I am, I love you and want to be with you always. So in four years time, can we... marry?" Replied the Fox

"Ohhhh! Yes, I do, I do, I do, I do!" Replied Zooey in return.

"What were you saying?" Asked the hedgehog, suspiciously.

"We're going to marry in four years!" Blurted Zooey. It was said, Zooey and Tails would be husband and wife, in a happy ...

"Woah! What? Sonic? Could we get married?" Asked Amy Rose in a sudden.

"Ok." Sonic replied

An hour later

"Do you, Sonic T. Hedgehog take Amy Rose as your wife?" Asked the preacher.

"Yes." Replied the hedgehog through gritted teeth.

"So do"...

Another Hour later...

"Woooookoah! What?" Shouted Sonic. There was a party going on at the beach house and The Cute Couple (Zooey and Tails) had their first kiss. All was well.

Year 2/4

The Cute Couple had a nice few dates in the time I didn't record and (warning, this is a Fanfic, so don't be surprised) we are ghostily watching in the shower. Tails was showering as Zooey came in. (Naked) "Whoa! Zooey, what are you doing in here?" Shouted the Fox.

"We're 16 now! Do you...?" She found herself saying and Tails knew what she meant, sex. They are both fox like, and so it's perfect, not like Tails x cream... urhg. *Throws up* Continuing, so Zooey got in to the shower and Tails blushed. I may not go into DETAIL with the you-know-what but you'll get the gist of it. He inserted his hard member into her pussy, making Zooey scream a bit, it was her first time. "Kiss me!" Shouted Zooey, so he did. He went harder and harder till they both cummed. It ended and they went to sleep.

The next day

They woke up and Tails made breakfast (Cream), a leg of rabbit (Can't believe my choice) and ate. The gang entered the workshop and told Tails that Cosmo was calling the huts phone all night, so Tails called her. "Hey Cosmo."

"Hello! It's about the, well, Sonic's siblings, Sonia and Manic, they want all of you to come round.

"Ok, we'll come round."

At Cosmo's

"Sonic!" Shouted Sonia and Manic at the same time, happy to see him. "I guess this is nice"

"Freaking big drip chaos got away!" Shouted a voice.

"Watrid?" Asked Sonia. "Come out!"

"Fuck you Sonia!" Shouted Eggman.

"O.k.. what are crashing down on the Hedgehog and Tails is a bit of time no see you soon to be released in the near future development of a new one is the best way! What?" Said the drunk Watrid, a hedgehog that can morph. Stupid camera! So begins this crap!

Man, I am really annoyed by the two lovebirds! Seriously!

Teknikal difijiltus

Literal issues

Heh heh.

Heh

Heh

Year three of four

Literally. These two lovebirds have sex another billion times and dun dun duuuun. Zooey has had a baby! Tails has now 3 children! Skye, Melody and this one! I'm now bored. _Command prompt: Insert Eggman robot. Entity Eggman robot attack Tails and Zooey._

 _Entity Tails fight Eggman robot._ Easy _. Coding is easy._

Boom bam boom scream. Ok this is boring so I'm not punctuation correctly.

Tails had defeated Eggman robot and _kick player Tails._

Right? No. Ok, _skip year._

No? Really?!

 _Kick player Tails! Kick server . Delete! Delete! Kill Tails! Why is this not working?_

 _Kick Player Tails! Kick Player Tails!_

 _(This is going to fail)_

 _Kick player Tails! Kick Sonic!_

 _Delete Chili Dog._

Hey!

 _Kick Tails? Delete Tails? Delete baby Tails?_

My baby!

 _Ok, this sucks._

 _Hey! A command prompt!_

 _Year 4/4_

"Do you, Miles Tails Prower, take Zooey the Vixen as your wife?"

"Hell yeah!"

"So do you..."

Later

"Woahkaaa? What?" Asked Tails.

 _Delete Player Tails!_

 _Der der der der de de de de deeeee_

 _Game over._

 _Ok. That's that_ _._


End file.
